Who watches the Smash Bros?
by captainwii
Summary: Rorschach, after a blast from Doctor Manhattan, finds himself not dead, but instead in the Smash Mansion, will he be able to conquer the challanges that await in the tournament? -hiatus-.


Chapter 1

(Camera show's Rorschach and Dr. Manhattan just outside Ozymandias' (or Adrian Veidt if you perfer,) base in Antartica.)

Dr. Manhattan: Where are you going?

Rorschach: Back to owlship. Back to America. Evil must be punished. People must be told.

Dr. Manhattan: (holds his hand out slightly.) Rorshach... you know I can't let you do that.

Rorschach: Huhhh... of course. Must protect Veidt's new utopia. (takes off his hat and pulls off his "face", revealing his Walter Kovacs appearance.) One more body amongst foundations makes little difference. Well? What are you waiting for? Do it.

Dr. Manhattan: Rorschach...

Rorschach: (shouts) Do it!

(Dr. Manhattan uses his power to cause Rorschach to explode, nothing but ashes remained....)

(Camera cuts to a seemingly still-alive Rorschach suddenly finding himself in what looks like a strange island. Rorschach quickly puts his "face" and hat back on and surveys his surroundings. from where He was standing, he could tell he was on a floating island, he walks over to the edge and looks down, bellow the island was nothing but the sky, same thing with above it. Rorschach looks behind him to see a rather large mansion, seemed big enough for a small town's population and luxurious enough for, in Rorschach's case, Veidt to live in. Rorschach walks around for a short while.)

Rorschach: hurm... confusing, thought to be dead, or is this the afterlife?

Ominous voice: (heard behind Rorschach) you're not dead, Rorschach, and for as long as you're here, in my dimension, there's no way you can die.

Rorschach: hurm? (turns around to see a huge floating glove, but only appears slightly startled.) who're you? how do you know my name?

Master Hand: I am Master Hand, one of the lords and masters on this dimension you're in right now. And being one who has knowledge of all dimensions, I have every reason to know everything there is to know about you, Especially why you're here.

Rorschach: so why am I?

Master Hand: you're in the Smash Dimension, and you have been chosen to fight in the Super Smash Bros Tournament, and only few dozen in the entire multiverse, much like you, have been chosen. for the winner, there is glory, and the spoils of battle, and the Title Smash Champion. and for the losers, there's the humiliation of loss.

Rorschach: and if offer's refused? asking because of work to be done.

Master Hand: you mean that Veidt-tricking-the-entire-human-race thing you were gonna handle? don't worry, Veidt's been exposed, and that Nuclear war that was expected to happen should the truth be revealed? it happened. someone got a hold of your journal and it revealed everything.

Rorschach: really?

Master Hand: and Veidt has answered for his crimes, thanks to you.

Rorschach: hm.... Justice was served...

Master Hand: indeed, by the way, you don't seem that surprised to see me, a floating glove, why?

Rorschach: seeing someone like Dr. Manhattan is like seeing everything, tenfold.

Master Hand: oh... anyway, I'm afraid refusing to fight in this tournament is not allowed, if you want to get out of this that badly, you have to wait until your first match then forfeit it. besides, the other fighters have more reasons than one to fight in this tournament, if you decide to compete in it, maybe you'll find a reason yourself. besides, as I said before, you can't die in this dimension, no one can, and if it makes you feel better, there're some villians here you can face as well.

Rorschach: Villians?

Master Hand: yes, and I'll give you a prime example...

(Camera cuts to Rorschach and Master Hand enter the main hall of the mansion, they suddenly bump into Ganondorf.)

Ganondorf: so, you must be this Rorschach guy, too late to be coy, everyone in this mansion was notified that you'd show up. heh! you don't look like much, ink-blot face! I bet you won't last 2 seconds in a fight.

Rorschach: Ganondorf, is it?

Ganondorf: 'course I am! you better remember that if you know what's good for you!

Rorschach: riiight, (punches Ganondorf in the face, surprised by the attack, Ganondorf falls over on to the floor.)

Ganondorf: oow! hey!

Rorschach: you're a villain, even admitted it to Master Hand.

Ganondorf: well, you just messed with the wrong villian, you fedora wearing reject!

(Ganaondorf readys a Warlock Punch and throws one at Rorschach, But Rorschach moves his head, grabs Ganondorf's arm, and uses it to swing Ganondorf to the ground. Rorschach then jumps onto Ganondorf and punches him repeatingly in the face. Bowser suddenly enters the main hall and notices what Rorschach is doing to Ganondorf and dashes over to the 2 of them. Master Hand simply watches the event.)

Bowser: hey! you got some nerve beating up my buddy outside a match like that!

(Bowser grabs Rorschach by the arms and throws him aside. Ganondorf stands back up, spitting some teeth out of his mouth.)

Ganondorf: great! I lost some teeth, thanks to that ink-blot face guy!

Bowser: don't worry, we'll teach him to mess with us, when we're through with him, he'll be giving Dr. Mario some new broken bones for him to mend.

Ganondorf: (cracks his knuckles) I like the sound of that.

(Rorschach stands up, Ganondorf and Bowser start appoaching him. But Rorschach suddenly with lightning speed dashes at Bowser and gives him a flying spin kick, causing Bowser to fall to a side and land on Ganondorf. Mario and Link suddenly arrive and notice the event in shock. They see Rorschach and grab his arms to hold him back before he could continue beating them up.)

Mario: momma mia! what did-a you do-a?

Rorschach: Ganondorf's evil, admitted it to Master Hand.

Link: (looks at the beaten up Ganondorf and Bowser.) wow, you must be really tough to beat those guys like that.

Master Hand: indeed he is, that's why I allowed Rorschach to fight them, to show what he can do.

Ganondorf: (gets back up, so does Bowser.) ugh, we underestimated you, Rorslaw, or whatever your name is, but next time, in the tournament, I'll be ready for you, assuming you'll be fighting me.

(Ganondorf and Bowser leave the room.)

Mario: well, back-a to work-a as Dr. Mario!

(Mario leaves the room to follow Ganondorf and Bowser. Link lets go of Rorschach.)

Master Hand: before you start getting comfortable in the mansion, Rorschach, allow me to give you afew things.

(suddenly, an empty journal, the grapple gun Rorschach once had, and a key all appear magically in Rorschach's hands.)

Master Hand: the number on your key is the number to your room, it's on the 2nd floor, each room for each Smasher is made to suit their speicfic tastes, so it should be easy enough for you to spot. now if you excuse me, I got things to set up.

(Master Hand exits the room.)

Link: so... Rorschach, is it? you think so far you might like it here?

Rorschach: hurm, maybe, just maybe.

(Author's note: like it? It's my first attempt on making a Watchmen/Super Smash Bros crossover, somewhat inspired by how I wondered what it would be like if Rorschach was in Brawl. trying to do Rorschach's dialogue is a fun challenge, but I admit I may've broken the rules of his dialogue at some points, but it's 'cuz I couldn't think of how he would say those points otherwise. anyway, please review if you like it. I might even update.)


End file.
